


... A Snake?

by AlyssaDreams



Series: Alyssa's Riverdale Bingo Winter 2020 [2]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Magic, Childhood Friends, Curses, Gen, Magic, Pre-Relationship, Witch Curses, Young Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, kids being kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23188105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssaDreams/pseuds/AlyssaDreams
Summary: It wasn’t supposed to turn out like this.12-year-old Betty had not expected to find a grimoire in her attic. She hadn't expected to find out magic was real when she brought it to her best friends. And she definitely hadn't expected to turn Jughead Jones into a snake.A little pre-Bughead drabble for Riverdale Bingo: Accidentally Cursed
Relationships: Archie Andrews & Betty Cooper, Archie Andrews & Betty Cooper & Jughead Jones, Archie Andrews & Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper & Jughead Jones
Series: Alyssa's Riverdale Bingo Winter 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704157
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6
Collections: Riverdale Bingo Winter 2020





	... A Snake?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Here’s a new @riverdalebingo prompt: Accidentaly Cursed. Have this little funny piece of our favorite three musketeers as pre-teens, and especially young (not yet) Bughead, getting into a bit of trouble. I hope you like it!

It wasn’t supposed to turn out like this. 

When 12-year-old Betty Cooper had found the old grimoire in her attic, she had immediately called her two best friends and they’d gotten together in the Andrews’ garage to inspect it. Young Archie Andrews had taken one look at the book and decided it was too boring, abandoning them to go play video games. Jughead Jones, however, was a mystery lover, and this book was intriguing.

Curious, the two pre-teens had opened the book and looked inside. Once they had determined it to be a book full of magic, they’d decided that they needed to figure out if magic was real. So they had chosen a simple, harmless spell and assembled the supplies needed. But something went wrong.

So here they were, a panicked Betty pacing and talking a mile a minute around a baffled Jughead Jones — who had turned into a snake.

“How is this possible? We did everything the way it said in the book, we did everything right! What happened? Why a snake? How are we going to turn you back? Why was the book even at my house? Maybe if— ”

“Betty!” Jughead interrupted. “Slow down! We have to figure out what went wrong before we try anything else.”

“But Jug, you’re a snake!” she cried.

“Yes, I’ve noticed,” he said drily, slinking around and looking at the spell in the grimoire.

As Betty breathed in, ready to pursue her tirade, they heard a noise outside and the door of the garage opened, revealing a red-faced Archie.

“Hey, guys! You would not believe— aaaaaaah!” He screamed, finally noticing his surroundings. “What happened? Where’s Jug? Why is there a snake in here?”

“I’m right here, Arch,” the snake sighed.

“Wait… Jug got turned into a snake? That means magic is real. So cool!”

“It’s not cool, Arch, it’s bad!” Betty bawled. “We have to turn Juggie back!”

“Why? He looks better now!” the young red-head laughed.

“No, he doesn’t! Don’t be so mean, Archie.”

“Alright guys, let’s just find a solution to this little problem okay?” the beanie-wearing boy-turned-snake interfered. 

The three kids sat around the spellbook, reading over every word of the spell, trying to find the error. This was going to be a long afternoon.


End file.
